


Dark's Night Out

by GoodlynneGhastly



Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom, markiplier - egos
Genre: Alley Sex, Feels, Fluff, Lingerie, M/M, Pining, Public Sex, Smut, big dick, booze is involved but no one's drunk, l i s t e n okay, listen, right in the feels, toothy bjs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-23 12:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17683769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodlynneGhastly/pseuds/GoodlynneGhastly
Summary: Dark decides to go out and get himself a drink, he didn't know Wilford would be there as well. Wilford and Dark bang. It's lit. Feel free to comment telling me what pairings you would like me to do one-twoshots for in the future!





	1. Chapter 1

Dark had figured, 'hey, why not go get ourselves a drink? Take a load off. Maybe flirt a little?' Thought it'd be a nice change of pace. That he could finally put all the hijinks the other egos kept making behind him and relax for just a day without being everyone's damn firm hand or-babysitter.

Granted not all of them were so bad.

Bim was alright.

Maybe a bit of a suck up when he wanted something.

Dr. Iplier too, he was alright. And maybe the Host. Maybe. Most of the time.

The rest of them? Trouble. They were all trouble. Some were literal ticking time bombs waiting to go off on some rampage and others, well, they were unstable and... weird. One of them literally ran around with peanut butter on his damn face. He was such a mess.

Sometimes Dark just wanted to take twenty damn wet wipes to King's face.

Needless to say, making sure none of them were going to set the office on fire or kill one another was an incredibly stressful job. 

Dark deserved a break. And several drinks.

He just wanted to let loose and not think about those idiots for the rest of the night. 

So here he sat, on a cozy couch in some club, drinking straight from a bottle of red wine like it was water. Alcohol never had much of an effect on him nowadays, it took a lot just to get him buzzed. 

Right now he didn't know if he should be glad for that or not, because who did he just spot tearing it up on the dance floor? None other than Wilford Motherlovin' Warfstache. This pink mustached buffoon had been a-handsome-thorn in his side for too long. Always just doing whatever suited his mood, taking things too literal, shooting contestants on his show after he managed to convince Dark into giving him the hosting job instead of Trimmer. Dark never heard the end of it from the TV host.

Of course he'd be here on his day off.

He scowled, lowering his bottle back down to the table. He was watching him now, dancing, having fun, flirting. Look at him, he was practically fucking that stranger. Dark bit his lip, unable to keep himself from putting himself in their shoes. Maybe the wine had done its job of loosening him up, because he couldn't stop thinking about feeling Wilford pressed up against him, grinding against his ass right in the middle of the dance floor, maybe even-fuck-sucking hickies along his neck.

Oh god, he wanted it.

He knew Wilford was fucking hung too, after walking in on him changing in his office Dark couldn't stop thinking about being speared on that delicious cock. Didn't help that Wilford often went commando, and with those ridiculously tight pants-it was almost torture.

He was still staring when he realized that Wilford had noticed him. He tried not to make it too obvious when he looked away. Dark had a situation in his dress pants, a very uncomfortable situation. One that he attempted to hide by laying his coat over his lap.

Wilford had smiled when he saw him, or was it a smirk? Dark was convinced it was a smirk.  His dance partner was abandoned and he approached Dark's table. The ego took the time to compose himself, hand gripped tightly around the neck of his wine bottle.

"Daaaark! Fancy seeing you here!" He greeted, sitting down right next to him and forcing Dark to scoot over; even though he could have just sat across from him. "Taking advantage of that day off?"

Dark would scoot and Wilford would follow, they were so damn close Dark felt like he was dying. "Yes, I suppose you could say that..." Dark replied.

"This club is a good place to unwind, lots of fun people here just trying to have a good time. You can make a lot of friends."

"Oh? And was that person you were dancing with a friend?" That had more bite to it than Dark intended.

Wilford looked almost amused, chuckling. "Why Darky, you sound jealous. If you want to dance all you have to do is ask... though, you might be looking for a different kind of tango." There was that fucking smirk again. Dark narrowed his eyes, grip loosening on the bottle. "Did you forget I can read minds?" Shit. "Usually you're much more guarded, so I normally can't read yours." Double shit. 

Dark said nothing, he just kept staring into Wilford's eyes.

"So, what was that about being impaled on my dick?"  
-  
So that's how Dark wound up dragging Wilford off to the nearest exit so he could take him behind some dumpsters and blow him. 

"You know, I could take us somewhere a little more... romantic?" Wilford suggested. As much as he loved seeing Dark get down on his knees for him, this concrete could not be comfortable.

"What, you don't think this alley is romantic enough?" Dark rolled his eyes, deftly undoing Wilford's belt so he could unbutton these stupid pants. "Tell that to the lady and the tramp." He tugged the pants down, just enough so he could fish Wilford out.

Fuck.

"I can still read your mind, Darky." Wilford chuckled, "Might as well be more verbal." He tapped his dick against soft lips, getting a grunt in return. "I won't tell~"

His eyes snapped up to glare at Wilford. His reputation meant too much to Dark for him to want everyone at the office to know that he was a major cockslut. "If you do, I'll turn you into my own personal sex doll."

"Don't tempt me."

"Via taxidermy." Dark smirked, wrapping a hand around his shaft with a squeezs and chuckling when he saw Wilford flinch. He pumped him to hardness, stroking him root to tip while his other hand worked over his sack. He knew there was no way he could possibly fit the whole thing in his mouth. Was he still going to try? Hell yes.

He licked his lips, flicking his tongue against the tip to get a taste. Unsurprisingly, Wilford tasted sweet. And vaguely of bubblegum. He'd ask Wilford, but he was preoccupied trying not to buck straight into Dark's mouth. Not that Dark would mind, he was a fan of the rough treatment. 

"Are you now?"

Oh god dammit.

Wilford grabbed him by the hair, shoving Dark down on his cock. He groaned, only able to just barely fit half of his length in Dark's hot mouth without him gagging, but it would do. Besides, it was nothing they couldn't work on.

Dark had initially panicked, and so dug his claws into Wilford's thighs to communicate his resentment. If the tearful glare didn't already succeed in doing that, that is. His throat burned, so he was glad when Wilford relented and took to gently rolling his hips. He'd get him for that. 

Actually.

Dark pulled his head back, until only the tip remained, cradled by his tongue. He purred, once again looking up at Wilford. He could feel that his eyeliner had run, though he wasn't all that concerned. Dark smirked, teeth growing sharp, and long. Until they more so resembled those of a big cat, canines and all.

He felt him tense, heard that intake of breath. It made Dark's night.

Course these teeth meant he couldn't take Wil nearly as deep as he wanted to, unless he wanted to seriously maim him or break his own jaw. His body was broken enough, thanks.

He licked the shaft, marking Wilford's thighs with his claws, just enough to hopefully leave a noticable scar or two. Dark had already been feeling antsy before Wilford approached him, so his oral was a little sloppy. He could blame the wine. 

"Dark."

He grunted, looking up to see Wilford looking down at him. "Busy." He responded, "What?"

"Keep this up and I'm going to lose it." Dark huffed, giving Wilford's dick one last pass over with his tongue before he stood back up and dusted off his knees. Wilford took his hands up so he could card his fingers through Dark's hair, tugging him closer and kissing him.

Dark couldn't tell him how long he's wanted Wilford to kiss him. Granted, he didn't usually want it to happen during a hookup, but what could he do.

Wilford tugged on his lips, tasting himself on Dark's tongue. Huh, so he really did taste like bubblegum. Dark was desperate to get undressed, eagerly grinding himself against Wilford with his clothed erection. Wilford laid his hands on Dark's chest, planting one more kisses to his lips.

And then he pushed him away.

Dark, expecting to hit the concrete, was shocked and bewildered when his back was instead met with a soft, plush mattress. Their scenery had changed into that of... what looked to be some Pretty in Pink love chamber of some sort.

The bed was covered with pink sink, and surrounded with a sheer canopy. What else should he expect from Wilford.

Dark was also naked, well, save for some black lingerie. "Wilford."

"Whaaat, I made some for me too." He said, as though that made it better. And there he was, sporting some frilly pink lace work. It actually looked... really good on him, Dark couldn't lie. 

"... I'll allow it." He said, rolling over onto his stomach. "Are you going to fuck me or what?" He felt a shift in the bed, then a warm body was laid over top his own.

"Mmmmm, say that again?~" Wilford requested, lining kisses all along his shoulders and the back of his neck. He smiled against Dark's flushed skin, nipping at the juncture between his neck and shoulder hard enough to make Dark tremble.

"Fuck. Me." He croaked out, biting back his moans. He felt Wilford adjust, sliding his dick between Dark's thighs so he could grind against him. 

"Mmhmmm~that sounds so sweet." He kissed his cheek, lifting himself up just enough to line his member up to Dark's hole. Just as he started to apply pressure he asked, "Did you want lube?"

"Fuck no-ah!" Dark jolted, planting his face in the blankets when Wilford surged forward, splitting him open on his cock in one sudden thrust that made him shout. It stung, it burned, it ached. He loved it. 

He could feel every damn burning inch of Wilford's glorious cock rubbing up against him where he couldn't reach on his own. Dark let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding when he felt Wilford settle behind him, hilted. 

"Did I lose you for a second there?" He asked, brushing a strand of Dark's hair out of his eyes. "Should have told me it's been a while. Would have insisted on the lube."

Dark felt full. And he's never felt so damn full. Not in this way. He felt like he might burst. 

"Hasn't been a while." He managed to get out, rolling his hips from side to side to adjust himself to Wilford's girth. "I have toys. Just-you surprised me."

"Well, I'll keep that in mind for next time."

Next time.

Next time. There was going to be a next time. Why did that make him feel all warm inside?

Wilford sat up, kneading Dark's ass. For someone who acted like such a hardass, his was surprisingly soft. Wilford wanted to use it as a pillow, well, when his dick wasn't currently inside it. He spread his cheeks, grinding against him and then pulling out until just the head was still barely keeping Dark open for him. He watched as he slowly sank back into him, making Dark groan as he was once again stuffed.

Wilford did this again, and again. Two more times. Until Dark started to squirm, an unsubtle way to tell him he could continue.

Dark gasped when Wilford started to move, quicker. Large hands grabbed Dark's hips, pulling him back on every inward thrust. The friction built up between them, and Dark couldn't stand it. He needed to cum. "Wilford." He grunted, twisting himself around so he could look back at him. 

"I know." He purred, leaning down and pressing his chest flush against Dark's back. He smoothed his knuckles over his cheek. "I'll be right behind you." Dark felt a rush of emotion flood through him and he didn't know how to feel about it. He hooked an arm around Wilford's neck, bringing him down for a feverish kiss, breaking it off only when his climax hit him head on.

This spurred Wilford on, picking up a quick pace to finish himself off so they could ride the waves together. He growled, spilling into Dark's abused ass, holding him still while Dark's spasms milked him of what he was worth.

He didn't move until he felt Dark relax under him, and when he did he rolled him over and pulled him further up the bed, away from the wet spot they had made.

"Next time," Dark began, swallowing thickly, "I'm riding." 

Wilford only chuckled, pushing his damp hair out of his face and wiping away his smudged eyeliner. "Sure, Darky."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people wanted to know what happened after, so I give you this.

To say that Dark hadn't expected it to be awkward would have been a flat out lie. Awkward on his part, at the least. He didn't normally sleep, and when he did it wasn't often for long. But there was something comforting about lying next to Wilford, or being held in his arms. So when he awoke to find himself well rested he was pleasantly surprised. 

But to not find Wilford, well, he wished he could say he was surprised. 

He knew of the madman's reputation. How he slept around. Often with those already taken. And now he knew what it was like. After years of wanting it. But was it worth it?

His stiff and satisfied body said 'yes', but the weight in his chest told him 'never'. He'd given himself a taste. Of what it'd be like, being with Wilford. And now he was only going to want more. And more. And more. Until it swallowed him whole. 

He couldn't even be bitter at the pink fool. Dark knew what he was getting into. It wasn't fair to expect Wilford to act any differently with him. Even if they had history. History Wilford likely didn't even remember.

At least he had the decency to bring Dark home, so he could wake up alone in his own bed. As he's grown accustomed to. Didn't seem to have the decency to change him out of this damn lingerie. Looking in the mirror, though, he decided he'd keep the ensemble.

He grunted when he moved. This broken body of his had gotten quite the workout last night. Every available orifice had been, ahem, 'used'. And thoroughly. Front and back. Let's just say Dark needed a shower.

And in the shower, which he just plain sat in, he was able to think more clearly.

Did he want a relationship with Wilford? Wilford, the man who took 'kill me' jokes seriously and was more than a loose cannon. It's not like Dark could be killed, again-

Why was he even thinking about this? Of course he wanted to be with Wil! Open relationship, closed. Poly or mono-he didn't care for how. He cared for Wilford. And Wilford had just left him alone to wake up-

"Hey Darky! You're up!" Dark felt a chilling air at his back as the shower door opened, "There was a little emergency with King and a jar and-I didn't want to wake you up. It was messy." Wilford, now butt ass naked, stepped into the shower with him, "... Why are you on the floor?"

Dark was flustered, and ashamed. He really thought Wilford had just left him like that. "I... am sore." He stated, and while that was true he was mostly sitting so he could be an angsty thing. 

"Big oof." Wilford decided he'd kneel down, now able to-somewhat-look Dark in the eye through the spray of water. "Is that why you're so grumpy looking?" He chuckled.

"Oh be quiet and help me with my hair." They'd discuss... things later, when they weren't naked.   
-  
And later wouldn't come for a while. But they did. 

For weeks. Then weeks turned into months. Almost every other day Dark would go to Wilford with the intent of discussing their relationship. Namely what the hell it was. But everytime Wilford would say or do... something. And then they'd be pulling at each other's clothes.

And all because Dark didn't want to chance losing Wilford like this altogether. Because like this he could pretend. Pretend that they were partners. Planning their lives together. The worst thing Wilford could do was say 'no'. But then the illusion would be broken. 

He stopped trying to discuss it at the one year mark.

So he kept on like this. Pretending.

And he would have continued.

If it hadn't been for the annual Christmas party. 

Now, Dark usually sat these celebrations out. As they tended to get rather wild. And the others always proved to be a headache when they were drunk. Which was the last thing Dark wanted. A nasty migraine.

So when he chose to participate this time around he stuck to the break room. The quietest space in the office. Where they kept all the food and drink. And drinking was high up on the list of activities for Dark to partake in. 

How many shots had he had? He lost count. Whatever the amount Dark was pleasantly buzzed. Even if he hadn't drank, someone did end up spiking the punch. Inhibitions? Who's she? Never heard of her. 

Some of the other egos had caught on and steered clear of the drink station altogether. Like Wilford. Wilford didn't like getting drunk. Dark knew why. 

He could see him now, chatting it up with Kink in the hall. Of all people. It had to be the thirstiest. Even though he knew Kink wasn't the type to want a romantic relationship, that didn't mean Dark still couldn't be jealous. 

Jealous of Kink rubbing his hands all over Wilford's chest, groping his arms with that damn cheeky smile. God he wanted to chop them off-whoa, down Dark. That's not how we treat colleagues. 

Speaking of which...

There was his new intern, Harold. He'd been there for a few months now. Long enough to start getting on Wilford's nerves. And there he stood right in the doorway to the break room, back towards Dark. Well within Wilford's line of sight.

And he didn't seem aware of the mistletoe hanging above his head. 

Dark pushed away from the counter, "Hey, Darrensworth." He turned the bewildered intern around, pining him there against the door frame. "You're familiar with traditions, aren't you?"

Harold blinked, completely cowed. "I-yes? Of course!" He blurted out, "I don't see why that's important." Dark glanced up, Harold following his gaze, cheeks tinting pink. "Oh... we have to kiss now, don't we?"

"If you'd like." Dark cocked his head, feeling eyes boring into the back of his skull. Which only grew stronger when their lips came together. Harold didn't know how to kiss. That much was apparent. But he was very enthusiastic. Dark would give him that. Harold always did want to put his best foot forward whenever his boss was involved, it was almost endearing. 

But a little kiss wouldn't be enough to get Wilford fuming. 

Dark panned his hands down, gliding over his sides. Until they came to Harold's ass and squeezed. And he moaned, actually moaned into Dark. "Boss I-"

"Would you like me to stop?" He purred, licking the sweet taste of punch from his lips. 

"... no-"

There was a firm weight on Dark's wrist, "But I would."

He turned, and there was Wilford. An abandoned and pouty Kink just a few feet behind. "Ah, hello Warfstache." Dark sounded all too pleased that his little plan had worked, still smiling even as he was being dragged off to Wilford's office.

The room turned pink with the click of the lock.

"You know, you look so cute when you're jealous." Dark cooed, seating himself on the corner of Wilford's desk. A familiar sight.

"So do you. Cutting Kink's hands off? Now that's a little far." Wilford leaned against the door, not yet joining Dark. There was no smile on his face. No twinkle in his eye. 

Of course Wilford would make use of his mind reading. "... What? Are you really judging me now? I don't see how what I did was any different than what you were." He scoffed.

"You were doing that out of spite. Harold idolizes you-"

"Kink wants to fuck you!"

"Kink wants to fuck-Kink wants to fuck e v e r y b o d y!" Wilford blurted out, "You shouldn't string Harold along like that just to get my attention because you don't have the balls to tell me what you've been dying to for all. These. Months."

Dark's blood ran cold, eyes widening, "... What are you talking about?"

"Goddammit Dark, you're not the only one keeping secrets around here." Wilford strode over, laying his hands on either side of him on the fine wood. "I've been able to read your mind this entire time. From the very start. Day. One." Despite how serious his tone was, he still fit in a nose boop.

"I thought you couldn't-"

"I lied. Darkling I'm Wilford Warfstache. Mind reading isn't the weirdest on the list of things I can do."

Dark didn't know how he could respond to any of this. Wilford had known all along. "... And why am I just now learning this?"

"Same reason you haven't told me that you love me." Now he was smiling. "I didn't know how you'd act. Didn't want to 'weird you out'."

"Ah." Dark looked down, leaning into the hand that came to his cheek. 

"Soooo?"

"Well just because I've read your mind doesn't mean I don't want to actually hear your say it!" Wilford laughed, causing Dark's face to flush.

"Oh-Wilford." He took his hand, feeling calm yet silly. And the dorky grin Wilford had on wasn't helping. "I love you."

"I know, Darkling."

He let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. "Good."

"I've always known."


End file.
